The New Warriors
This is a story about my cats: Emmet and Hope. =Alligances= Leader Frozenstar Deputy Icedapple Warriors Cloudtail Purplefrost Sparklight Moondust Sunpelt Whitefang Dovesong Stormfrost Lightningtail Deerlight Nightsky Rosepetal Thundersky Spiritleaf Treefrost Eclipsestorm Redfang Rainbowshade Duskwhisker Sunsky Icesnow Rainleap Cakefur Lightstorm Moonfrost Littleflight Longfang Lostsong Echoleap Shinelight Pinkheart Medicine cat Frozenleaf Apprentices Nightpaw Hopepaw Lightpaw Mosspaw Rainpaw Queens Redsong Jaysky Moonfeather Kits Orangekit Echokit Fullkit Fadekit Lastkit Fangkit Littlekit Flightkit Yellowkit Skykit Icykit Lightningkit Grasskit Elders Nightstripe Sandsong Echofur Fadepelt Nightsong Dullfur Shellwave =Chapter 1= Emmet was curled up on the bed, purring. "Time to wake up," mewed a voice. Hope stood over him. "Just five more minutes?" Meowed Emmet. "No!!!" Yowled Hope. Emmet stretched and yawned. He slinked out of the bedroom. "Hi Emmet!" Said a twoleg. "Do you want food?" Said another twoleg to Hope. After their breakfeast, the twolegs let them outside. "What should we do?" Asked Hope. "How about go into the forest?" Emmet suggested. The two cats set off into the trees. They came upon a huge white tom. "Who-who are you?" Mewed Emmet and Hope in sacredness. "I am Cloudtail." Said the tom. "Hi Cloudtail." Said Hope. "What are your names, youngsters?" Asked Cloudtail. "I`m Hope." She mewed. "I`m Emmet." Said Emmet. "Would you like to meet FrostClan?" He asked. "Sure!" Said Hope. Cloudtail led them into the bushes. "Here." Said Cloudtail. Emmet and Hope stared at the icy grounds. "Are you sure I can walk on this?" Asked Emmet. "You can." Said Cloudtail. The three cats stalked out of the bushes. "Frozenstar?" Said Cloudtail. "Yes?" Replied Frozenstar, calmly. "There are some newcomers." Said Cloudtail. "Their names are Emmet and Hope." He continued. "Would you like to join the Clan?" Asked Frozenstar. "Sure!" Yowled Emmet and Hope. "Then from this moment on you are known as Nightpaw and Hopepaw." Meowed Frozenstar. Icedapple, the deputy, walked over. "Congratulations." She said. Hopepaw looked at Nightpaw. Nightpaw was sleek, while she was fluffy and gray. =Chapter 2= "What will we do?" Asked Emmet. "Meet the cats." Said Frozenstar. "My name is Icedapple." Said a white she-cat. Icedapple stood over Hope and Emmet. Frozenleaf padded out of her den. "Who are they?" She asked. "Hopepaw and Nightpaw." Said Frozenstar. "That`s great!" Said Frozenleaf. She walked into her den. "Lets meet the warriors." Said Cloudtail. Nightpaw and Hopepaw followed Cloudtail to the warriors` den. "Hi!" Said Lostsong. "Hi." Said Nighpaw and Hopepaw. "My name is Lostsong." She said. "I`m Hopepaw." Said Hopepaw. "I`m Nightpaw." Said Nightpaw. Suddenly, a huge boom of thunder came from overhead. "Uh oh," said Nightpaw. "Go into the apprentices` den, quick!" Yowled Cloudtail. Hopepaw and Nightpaw rushed in there. "Hey! What are you doing in here!" Said a voice. A white she-cat appeared out of the bushes. "Oh. Its just the new apprentices." She said. "I`m Hopepaw." Said Hopepaw. "I`m Nightpaw." Said Nightpaw. "I`m Mosspaw." Said the white she-cat. "Hi, Mosspaw." Said Hopepaw. "Let me introduce you to the other apprentices!" She said. A gray tom came out of the bushes. Soon after that, a yellow she-cat. "I`m Lightpaw!" Said the yellow she-cat. "I`m Rainpaw!" Said the gray tom. Hopepaw approached them. "We are new!" Said Hopepaw. "We know!" Said Mosspaw. =Chapter 3= "It is raining," said Mosspaw. Nightpaw looked outside. "I know." He said. Rainpaw was curled up. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" Yowled Frozenstar. The apprentices walked outside. "Rainpaw, Lightpaw, Nightpaw, Hopepaw, Mosspaw, step forward!" She called. The apprentices stepped onto the Highrock. "Mosspaw," said Frozenstar. "Yes?" "Do you promise to protect and fight for this Clan even at the cost of your life?" She asked. "I do." Said Mosspaw. "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Mossfrost." Said Frozenstar. Hopepaw was Hopeheart, Nightpaw was Nightstrike, Lightpaw was Lightsky, and Rainpaw was Rainwater. "Dismiss." Said Frozenstar. Cats walked away. "You know?" Asked Nightstrike. "Kittypets are weaklings!" Category:Hollytuft Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-canon